


Everything I Could Have Hoped For

by kurtsolos



Series: Is This A Joke? [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Blaine, Sarcastic Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 07:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13946586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtsolos/pseuds/kurtsolos
Summary: Kurt and Blaine go on their first date, and Kurt quickly discovers how easy it is to make Blaine blush.





	Everything I Could Have Hoped For

   It’s been a week since Blaine scribbled his number down on a napkin and left it for Kurt to find, and the two have been flirting nonstop ever since. There were times when Tina had to take Blaine’s phone away from him while the two of them were hanging out, as he would get too distracted by Kurt’s long stream of winky faces and giggle a little too much upon receiving compliments. Blaine would pout, Tina would feel like the worst person in the world, and ultimately Blaine would end up with his phone back in his hands.

   “Why don’t you just ask him out on a date?” Tina suggests one day, Blaine finally looking up from his phone to shoot her a look.

   Blaine sinks in his chair. “I can’t do that, Tina. What if he says no? Or worse, what if he says yes, we go out somewhere, and then he realizes halfway through the date that I’m not what he wants?”

   Tina shakes her head at him. “Blaine, I love you, but you’re an idiot.”

   “What?”

   “He’s not going to say no. He likes you. He’s been flirting with you nonstop this past week and has been eyeing you for far longer at the Spotlight Diner. Did you ever notice that you and I eat there _all the time_ and we’ve never had anyone but Kurt as our waiter?” Tina says, and Blaine stays quiet. “And you’re going to have to stop worrying that he’s going to change his mind about you. He’s a smart boy, and he would be stupid not to like you. I don’t think there’s a single human being on this planet that wouldn’t like you. I think you’re amazing, and I know for a fact that Kurt’s going to think so, too.”

   Blaine smiles shyly. “You really think he’ll like me?”

   Tina reaches over to grab his hand, giving it a loving squeeze. “I know so.”

   So, Blaine does. He takes Tina’s advice and calls Kurt – something about asking him out over text seemed a little too impersonal – asking the boy to grab dinner with him tomorrow evening. Kurt replies by saying: _‘I thought you’d never ask. I’m fine with going anywhere as long as it’s not the Spotlight Diner. Eating there just reminds me of the hideous uniform I have to wear when I work, and I don’t want to think about anything besides you and your lovely smile.’_ Tina doesn’t even have to ask about Kurt’s response; the blush on Blaine’s cheeks tells her everything she needs to know. Blaine wants to tell Kurt that he thinks his work uniform is cute, but he’s too flustered to say anything more than a simple: _‘Great! See you then.’_

   It was settled. Blaine is going on a date with Kurt.

 

 

 

   “Rachel, I’m freaking out. I’m picking Blaine up in less than an hour and I still have no idea what to wear. This is the fifth outfit I’ve tried on and I’m still not satisfied,” Kurt stresses, his fingers smoothing over the fabric of the jacket he’s wearing. He turns around in front of the mirror, hoping at least one of the angles would be flattering. “This is a disaster.”

   “Calm down, Kurt. Every outfit you’ve tried on was fine,” Rachel chuckles.

   “Fine? No, fine isn’t good enough,” Kurt runs a panicked hand through his hair. He shrugs off his jacket and sighs, turning back to his friend. Rachel notices Kurt’s pleading eyes, rolling her own before taking it upon herself to browse Kurt’s closet. She grabs a blue button-up shirt and a gray suede military jacket to complement, tossing the two items in her friend’s direction.

   “Here, try these,” she says. “If you like it, I can help you find pants that match.”

   Kurt lets out a disbelieving sigh, but tries the outfit on anyways. He stares at his reflection in the mirror, but Rachel can’t seem to decipher the expression on his face. Kurt doesn’t say anything; he just lets out a small “Hmm.”

   “Well? What do you think?”

   “I think,” Kurt pauses. “I think I look terrible.”

   “Oh, shut it. You look cute!” She assures him, standing close behind him and placing her hands on his shoulders.

   The corners of Kurt’s lips raise into a smirk. “I know. I just wanted to hear you say it.”

   “You’re intolerable,” Rachel rolls her eyes lovingly, “but it’s nice to see how much effort you’re putting into looking your best. I’ve never seen you so determined to impress someone before.”

   “I know. It’s odd, isn’t it?” Kurt agrees. Rachel nods, walking over to Kurt’s dresser to find a pair of pants that would suit his outfit. “I know it’s ridiculous, but I just really want this date to be perfect. I can already tell that Blaine’s special, and I really don’t want to mess things up with him before anything even starts.”

   Rachel can’t help herself. “Wow, seeking the approval of someone other than yourself _and_ expressing your vulnerability? Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?” Kurt glares at her, but Rachel, who’s buzzing with pride, only laughs.

   “This,” Kurt starts, pointing a finger at her, “is why I never talk to you about my feelings. Being friends with you has turned me into an asshole.” Rachel only laughs harder, handing Kurt the pair of blue and red printed jeans. He slips them on and admires himself in the mirror, satisfied with his look.

   “How did I do? Do you like the outfit?” Rachel asks, and Kurt grins.

   “I do. Now I remember why we’re friends,” he tells her, “you have wonderful taste in clothes.”

   Once he’s dressed, Kurt styles his hair until it’s absolutely perfect – not a single strand out of place. He also decides to add a thin, red scarf to complete his look, and by the time he’s finished getting ready, it’s almost time for him to leave to pick up Blaine. Rachel must sense Kurt’s nerves as he slips on his shoes and heads toward the door, because she hollers: “relax, it’s going to be great!”

   Kurt doesn’t even try to hide his tension, turning in his tracks so he could see Rachel’s reassuring face. “Are you sure? You think he’s going to like me?”

   Rachel nods, flashing him a knowing smile. “He’ll love you. But do me a favor and try to cut back on the sarcasm at least for the evening? From what you told me, Blaine seems like the kind of guy who gets his feelings hurt quite easily. He’s too sweet and innocent for most of your jokes.”

   “Okay, Rachel. Everyone has the right to be stupid, but you are abusing that privilege,” Kurt retorts, and Rachel rolls her eyes for what seems like the millionth time. Kurt then grows serious. “I would never do anything to hurt him.”

   “Good,” she says, practically pushing Kurt out the door. “Now go! You don’t want to be late.”

 

 

 

   When Kurt arrives at Blaine’s house and knocks on his door, his heart pounds in his chest so forcefully that he feels he might just explode. Blaine comes outside after a few moments, and Kurt is once again stunned by his beauty. He’s wearing a cornflower blue button-up, the collar of the shirt open to partially expose his collar bones. Dark, vertical stripes lined the shirt, the bottom of the clothing tucked beneath tight, black pants. Blaine greeted Kurt with sparkling eyes and a dazzling smile, and all Kurt could think was: _God, you’re lovely. How was heaven when you left it?_

   He was absolutely, completely floored.

   “Hey,” Blaine says shyly, leaning against his door frame. He quickly looks Kurt up and down. “Wow, Kurt. You look incredible.”

   “Look who’s talking,” Kurt tells him, and Blaine has to bite his lip to stop himself from blushing. “Are you ready to go?” Blaine nods and Kurt smiles, leading the shorter boy back to his car. Blaine climbs into the passenger seat and fiddles nervously with his seat belt, Kurt reaching over to help him.

   “Thanks,” Blaine says, Kurt’s hand brushing his as he buckles him in.

   Kurt suddenly tenses. “Blaine, you’re…you’re shaking. Are you okay?”

   “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Blaine rushes his words. “I’m sorry, it’s just…you sort of really make me nervous.” He mumbles the last couple of words, seeming incredibly embarrassed and timid.

   “Don’t be nervous,” Kurt gives him a reassuring grin. “I just want you to be yourself, okay? I promise it’s safe to do so around me.” Kurt reaches out to touch his arm, giving it a gentle squeeze before admiring Blaine’s appearance once again. “You look gorgeous.”

   Kurt watches Blaine’s eyes light up beneath his long, pretty eyelashes, and it’s in that moment when he decides that the dark-haired boy is easily the most attractive guy he’s ever seen. Kurt forces his gaze away from Blaine and starts the car, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Maybe he should have taken his own advice when he told Blaine not to be nervous.

   Ten minutes or so later, Kurt parks outside of a restaurant that’s nice enough to impress his date – which wasn’t hard to do, as Blaine was the one who’d chosen the location in the first place – but is not overly fancy. Blaine starts flipping through his menu moments after the two boys were seated at a table, and Kurt pretends to do the same (although he’s actually stealing glances at the boy across from him because he _still can’t believe_ he’s on a date with his favorite customer). Kurt must have been staring too long, because Blaine finally looks up at Kurt before cutely wrinkling his nose in confusion.

   “What?” Blaine asks, trying not to melt into a puddle under Kurt’s gaze.

   “What?” Kurt repeats, confused.

   “You’re staring,” Blaine nearly giggles.

   “I’m sorry,” Kurt starts, “I guess I just can’t take my eyes off of you, huh? I know I’m probably sounding like a broken record here, but you’re absolutely stunning.” Blaine blushes deeply, and Kurt absolutely _adores_ how his compliments send Blaine spiraling. Kurt decides that Blaine should never stop smiling.

   The waitress comes and Blaine orders an ice water to Kurt’s iced tea, the two boys falling into a brief, comfortable silence when she leaves. Blaine rests his elbow on the table and leans his head against his hand, his eyes locked on Kurt’s.

   “Tell me about yourself,” Blaine says, but it comes out sounding more interrogative than anything.

   “What do you want to know?”

   “Anything,” Blaine licks his lips. “Everything. Tell me about your family, your friends.”

   “Okay,” Kurt readjusts his posture, now sitting more upright. “I have a dad, Burt, a step-mom, Carole, and a step-brother, Finn. I’m actually very close with all of them. My dad…he’s the best. He looks out for me, keeps me out of trouble,” Kurt explains with a chuckle, and Blaine smiles softly. “Carole’s one of the nicest people I’ve ever met, always making everyone feel welcome and at home. And Finn, while we obviously have our moments where we fight and it’s clear that he and I are two completely different people, I love him more than anything. He’s the best brother I could ask for.”

   “That’s sweet,” Blaine says as the waitress comes back with their drinks, momentarily interrupting their conversation to take their orders. When she leaves again, Blaine gives Kurt the world’s softest smile, and Kurt is once again stunned yet appreciative of the fact that Blaine may be the only person in the world who’s capable of making his heart swell in his chest and his insides turn to mush.

   “And my friends, well, you know Rachel and Santana from the Spotlight Diner?” Kurt asks, and Blaine nods.

   “The short brunette and the one that’s always gossiping? Yep.” Blaine laughs, sucking his straw into his mouth.

   Kurt laughs. “Yeah, they’re definitely interesting people. There’s always drama, but I kind of love it. It keeps things from getting boring,” he continues. “So, what about you? Tell me about your family and friends.”

   “Well, the person I’m closest with in my family is my older brother, Cooper. We had some issues when we were younger, but we’re practically inseparable now,” Blaine tells him, a light chuckle escaping his lips before he speaks again. “He would always tease me about all the crushes I’ve had over the years or how shy I would get when boys flirted with me.”

   Kurt raises an eyebrow while sipping his drink. “Hmm, all these boys are flirting with you, huh? Looks like I have some competition.” Kurt smirks at him, and Blaine’s face immediately reddens.

   “No, no, I wasn’t saying that a ton of guys flirt with me or anything. There’s not that many who do…I’m not – I wasn’t trying to brag or anything,” Blaine rambles, and Kurt can only smile fondly because _this_ is the Blaine that had stolen his heart at the diner and his ramblings will never stop being adorable. “And there’s no competition, okay? You’re hotter than all of them…crap, that was very direct, wasn’t it? I shouldn’t have said that again. I’m sorry.”

   Kurt actually laughs out loud this time, and the look on Blaine’s face is a mixture of confusion, happiness, and distress. “Blaine…”

   Blaine’s eyes widen again. “Wait, not that you aren’t hot. I just mean I shouldn’t have said that because it implies that I’m sexually attracted to you and that’s…oh my god, but it’s not that I’m _not_ sexually attracted to you, because I am…” Blaine stops when he notices Kurt’s expression – he’s amused and worried, yet at the same time, he’s entirely intrigued by Blaine’s words.

   “Blaine, you can stop,” Kurt laughs lightly, not missing the way Blaine’s breath hitches in his throat when he reaches over the table and grabs his hand. “I was just teasing you. I didn’t mean for _that_ to happen. And yes, you calling me hot is very direct, but I’m not embarrassed to admit that every time you say it, my stomach flips a little. Also, I’ve sort of been calling you gorgeous and stunning all evening, so you calling me hot is only appropriate.” Kurt smooths his thumb over the back of Blaine’s hand, relieved when Blaine visibly relaxes.

   “Okay, good,” Blaine ducks his head in embarrassment. “I was worried I scared you off.”

   “Never,” Kurt assures him. “And as for you being sexually attracted to me? I’m honored.”

   Blaine laughs out loud this time, and it’s the loveliest sound to ever hit Kurt’s ears – besides Blaine’s voice, of course. The laughter dies down, and Blaine notices that the two of them are still holding hands. He glances around the room and notices a few people shooting them dirty looks, and just like that, a feeling of uneasiness overwhelms him.

   “Hey Kurt…I really want to keep holding your hand, but some people are glaring at us and I don’t know what I should do,” he admits, and Kurt responds by flashing a confident smile in his direction and making a point not to glance at the disapproving people around them.

   “Don’t worry about what people think. They don’t do it very often,” Kurt informs him, and in seconds Blaine is smiling again. Once again, Kurt is grateful for the effect he has on Blaine and how the boy seems to be appreciative of his sarcasm. Blaine only grips his hand tighter, not pulling away until the waitress comes back with their food.

   The two boys fall into easy conversation as they eat, and sometimes Blaine laughs a little too loudly at Kurt’s comments, but neither Kurt nor Blaine seem to care. Before they know it, an hour passes by and neither of them are ready to leave.

   “I’m really having a lot of fun, Kurt,” Blaine admits.

   “I really am, too.”

   “I’m not ready to leave yet,” Blaine says sadly, but perks up when Kurt assures him he feels the same.

   “Me neither,” Kurt tells him. “How about we stay for dessert? We can order ice cream sundaes. I promise I’ll only steal half of your chocolate fudge.”

   Blaine chuckles. “Deal.”

 

 

 

   After Blaine paid the bill – they argued over who was paying for a while, although Blaine eventually won by insisting that since he had been the one who asked Kurt out, he should be the one to pay; though Kurt still insisted that he’d at least pay the tip – they headed back outside to Kurt’s car. Blaine climbs in the passenger seat, shuts the door behind him, and (actually) manages to buckle all by himself this time.

   “So, since you’re always much better at flirting than I am, I thought I would share some of my favorite pick-up lines with you before we go,” Blaine says suddenly, and Kurt turns to look at him, far too intrigued.

   “Lay it on me,” Kurt urges.

   “You must be a magician, because every time I look at you, everyone else disappears,” Blaine starts, and a smile is already forming on Kurt’s lips. He continues. “I’m no organ donor, but I’d be happy to give you my heart.”

   Kurt shakes his head fondly. “Blaine, you’re –”

   “Wait, there’s one more,” Blaine informs him. “When I first saw you, I looked for a signature,” Kurt looks confused, and Blaine grins, “because every masterpiece has one.”

   Kurt starts to laugh. “You are honestly so lame.”

   Blaine’s face falls for a second, and when Kurt notices, he fears for the worst.

   “Oh no, I was only kidding. You’re not lame, that was – you’re adorable,” Kurt assures him, unbuckling his seatbelt to move closer to him. Kurt reaches over and brushes a loose curl out of Blaine’s face, touching him again for the first time since they held hands over the table at dinner.

   “Really?”

   “Really,” Kurt says, suddenly feeling very brave as he leans in and lightly brushes his lips against Blaine’s. Blaine startles at first, but he eventually reaches out to place both hands on Kurt’s face and pull him impossibly closer. Kurt presses harder against Blaine’s lips, making sure not to kiss him too deeply while still allowing himself to taste the remnants of chocolate fudge on Blaine’s tongue. Kurt pulls away after a few moments, admiring both of their flushed faces before turning back to the steering wheel and starting the car.

   The kiss leaves both of their mouths tingling, and it was all Kurt could think about on the way to drop Blaine off.

 

 

 

   Kurt comes home after his date to find Rachel and Santana on his living room couch, both of them jumping onto their feet upon their friend’s arrival. Kurt barely has time to slip off his jacket and toe off his shoes before the two of them start asking questions.

   “How did it go?” Rachel asks excitedly.

   “Did you kiss?” Santana winks.

   “He’s wonderful, you guys,” Kurt says fondly, ignoring Santana’s question. Oh well, she probably knows the answer anyway if the blush on the tops of Kurt’s cheeks is any indication. “The date was everything I could have hoped for.”

   Rachel smiles. “That great, huh?”

   Santana nods in disbelief. “One date and you’re already this smitten?”

   Kurt nods, suddenly shy. “I swear he deserves to be kissed every day, every hour, every minute.”

   “Aha! So, you did kiss him, didn’t you?” Santana points at him, and when Kurt bites his lip, Santana smirks at him. “I knew it!”

   “I’m glad you’re happy, Kurt.” Rachel grins – she’s really never seen her friend _this_ happy before.

   Kurt smiles back at her. “I am too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [kurt’s date outfit](https://twitter.com/nerdevon/status/944218185733197824?s=21)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [blaine’s date outfit](https://twitter.com/kurtsolos/status/973010354828693504?s=21)
> 
> hi everyone! i figured it would be too cruel to leave you hanging - you deserve to know what happens after blaine leaves kurt his phone number!  
> i love writing fics in this verse, so if you have any ideas for prompts, i would be happy to try and fill as many as i can! thank you for reading! :)


End file.
